


missing in action (m.i.a.)

by statsvitenskap



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen, i wrote this on a whim for havok's cult don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statsvitenskap/pseuds/statsvitenskap
Summary: lesia is gone. the capitol has taken her. she was dragged, unconscious and bleeding, from the scene of the fight. rishi knows it- lesia is gone.(press x to doubt.)
Relationships: bro what the Fuck. no
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	missing in action (m.i.a.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicist/gifts), [SeCrFiDr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/gifts), [thegabsisback (idk your ao3 gabby forgive me)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegabsisback+%28idk+your+ao3+gabby+forgive+me%29), [The_Crab_Overlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crab_Overlord/gifts).



> to the havok's cult discord, i fucking love you guys.
> 
> to some poor person just looking through the hunger games tag, i'm sorry you will not understand any of this please just turn back now i am begging you -

_Lesia is gone._ Rishi can still see her being pulled away, bleeding and bruised, from the scene of the crime. They can still picture the shock on Gabby's face when they turned to her and asked, in a tone they only ever used on stream, if she wanted a glass of coffee.

 _Lesia is gone_. Ollie's emotionless face after the fight still lingers in the back of their mind, even as they lay there in bed. There was nothing in those eyes. Nothing. Not even anger, or fear, or shameless glee. Nothing but a hollow void.

 _Lesia is gone._ Rishi doesn't want to believe it after two years of knowing Ollie, but they haven't forgotten their feelings about Ollie back in Year 67. They haven't forgotten how intimidating Ollie was back then. To think, those days of chatting over sea shanties and smiling gingerly at each other from across the room at the other Victors' antics are over now. To think, that old, buried fear is bubbling in their throat again, and _fuck._ Fuck. They need a break. A drink. Something.

 _Lesia is gone._ Rishi gets up in the middle of the night and leaves their room. They go to the living room first. Tonight's conversation will be quick, they already know. There is too much tension in the air for it to last longer than a minute or two. When they open up the hatch to the Hole, Saph is sitting on the ground below, still as can be, her eyes blankly gazing off into the distance. It's the least emotion they've seen Saph show in a long time.

 _Lesia is gone. Lesia is gone._ "Lesia is gone," Rishi says, and Saph nods her head silently. Of course she knows, of course. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Instead of answering their question, Saph stares into the distance. Rishi waits for her. Finally, after a long period of silence, she says, "You know, I'm getting a strange sense of deja vu right now." 

Rishi chuckles bitterly, remembering what Saph has told them about Year 60 and shakes their head. "I'm sorry-" 

"-don't be." Saph shakes her head and shifts from the stillness of her persona into the Saph that Rishi knows best. "Don't be. It's been a long time."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," Rishi notes, and a familiar face from District Three flashes into their mind before just as quickly disappearing.  
  
_(They are forgetting what Krys looked like more and more as the days go by. How much has she changed? Perhaps, if the rebellion succeeds, if Lesia is not gone, they will see her and her brothers again.)_

Saph stays silent before looking up at Rishi and smiling. Bittersweet. Oh, so bittersweet. "Good night, Ri," she says and gets up off the ground. Rishi doesn't say anything. They watch their friend _(Friend? Friend.)_ leave, before shutting the hatch and staring at it for a moment. 

_Lesia is gone._ They go to the kitchen. They get a drink. They walk back to their room. On the way, they hear a familiar voice, shaky and disheartened.  
  
"Lesia is gone," Maya whispers into the Hole, and Rishi can only assume that she is speaking to Mis, because who else could it be? Who else could it be but the most open rebel of Floor Five? Who else?

 _Lesia is gone,_ and Maya is shaking, but whether it is with anger or fear or sadness, Rishi can't quite tell. Snart and CrabOverlord are inseparable. So are Maya and Lesia. Rishi figures it's probably a mixture of the three. They turn away from Maya, hoping she hasn't seen them watching her speak into the Hole, and, clutching their glass of water, shuffle back into their room. They finish their drink. They go to bed. They fall asleep.

The next morning Floor Six gathers around the television in the living room. "Lesia is gone," Gabby mutters to Rishi at the sight of CrabOverlord with her hair cut short and sitting up straight with her ankles crossed and her neckline too high up and blurting out lines about how _good_ the Capitol is and overall, just not looking at all like the Lesia they knew. 

But Rishi can tell. Rishi can see that something is off in her burning eyes, even through the screen. CrabOverlord is being too proper, too perfect, too compliant, yes, but it means something, it _has_ to. Then it hits them, and they want to cup Gabby's face and tell her everything, to fling open the hatch and scream the words into Saph's face, to spill all of it, everything CrabOverlord wants them to know. But they can't, not now. Not now, not now. They hold their tongue and suppress a smile.

_Lesia is not gone._


End file.
